


Waiting

by Kiterie



Series: 100 themes [8]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-12
Updated: 2008-09-12
Packaged: 2017-11-27 11:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiterie/pseuds/Kiterie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In relationships mistakes are made and apologies are... necessary?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting

It had been his fault entirely and he knew it. He'd had a bad day and he wasn't sure if it had been something the other had said or done that set him off. He wasn't even sure if Kakashi _had_ done anything.

 _He_ on the other hand had done all of the yelling, accusing, and well throwing. When Kakashi had simply stood there instead of... responding, Iruka had only gotten angrier. Then Kakashi had left, without a word, and he'd kind of deflated after that.

When his boyfriend hadn't returned even days later the chunin had begun to wonder if he ever would. Over a week had passed without a sign of the jounin. And, Iruka hadn't managed to get the courage up to find him, apologize, and see if it was over. 

So, it caught him by surpise when Kakashi fell into step beside him on his walk home from the mission room. They continued walking in silence for awhile before Kakashi stepped in front of him forcing him to stop.

"I'm tired of waiting, Iruka."

"I understand." He frowned and bit down on the ache such a simple statement caused, despite knowing that they were coming. The defeated looking giving away more of his thoughts than the words had.

"Do you even remember how this started?

The chunin shook his head, resigned the feeling of loss that was slowly overwhelming him. It bothered him that he'd gotten so lost in the emotions he couldn't even recall the words.

"Then if you can't remember..." Pale fingers tilted his chin, forcing him to look up. "Can we just forget it happened?"

Iruka's eyes widened in surpise at the words and the slight smile on the other's unmasked lips.

"After all... if you can't even remember why we're fighting it must not have been important." The single blue eye was rimmed with red and he wondered if it was from lack of sleep or tears. Either way it hurt knowing he was the cause.

"You remember..." He didn't bother to clarify knowing Kakashi would understand.

"Yes." Kakashi's hand dropped to loop around the chunin's waist, pulling him close. "But it's not as important as you," the jounin whispered the words against carmel skin. "Besides, I'm tired of waiting for you to apologize for words you've forgotten." 

Iruka snuggled into the embrace, ignoring the silent tears sliding down his cheeks. He was tired of waiting too... for the courage to apologize.

"Let's go home," Iruka murmured, relieved they'd survived their first fight.


End file.
